syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia Street
Georgia Street is the first mission of Syphon Filter. It takes place on city streets and in a subway station in downtown Washington, D.C. The characters of Gabriel Logan, Lian Xing, Thomas Markinson and Edward Benton are introduced. Overview A subway station in Washington, D.C. has come under attack by German terrorist Erich Rhoemer and his group Black Baton. They are threatening to detonate a viral device which could kill everyone within a hundred miles of the area. Covert operative Gabriel Logan is sent in by the Agency to eliminate the threat. Gabe is assisted by his partner, Lian Xing, Agency Deputy Director Edward Benton, and agents of the U.S. Army Chemical and Biological Defense Command. Mission Briefing AGENCY DIRECTIVE Our FBI informant has pinpointed the terrorist viral attack in the DC subway system. Our contacts within US Defense and Interpol confirm the identities of the terrorists. We will drop you in after CBDC (US Army Chemical and Biological Defense Command) operations begin. Your targets are Rhoemer, Kravitch, Aramov and Girdeux. SATCOM has intercepted coded microwave traffic. Rhoemer must have an uplink station in the area. Assist CBDC if needed. Avoid collateral damage if possible. Check your objectives onsite for more information. Opening Cutscene Dialog Thomas Markinson: "When will the operation begin?" Edward Benton: ''"Our intelligence within the FBI was not clear, but Rhoemer's men are already inside the subway."'' Lian Xing: "Is it the same virus?" Markinson: "Yes, enough to eliminate everyone within a hundred miles or more." Gabe Logan: ''"Procedure?"'' Benton: ''"Standard intercept and eliminate. These are from our contact inside Interpol. Jenkins' team is already on search and diffuse. You are the trigger."'' Lian: "I recognize Anton Girdeux and Mara Aramov. Who's the other one?" Benton: "Pavel Kravitch, Rhoemer's communications expert. When you eliminate him you'll also have to destroy his comm uplink. You'll be dropped into the strike zone when the firefight begins. You'll have an hour to find your targets and take them out." Walkthrough Eliminate Kravitch and destroy comm. Array Kravitch and the comm array are located in the bar adjacent to the subway entrance. Kravitch can be found in the back of the building. He is wearing a flak jacket and armed with a 9 mm, and most easily dispatched with a head shot. After Kravitch is dead, shoot the nearby laptop to complete the objective. Turn off power to terminal security door If Gabe tries to enter the subway station, he finds that the security gates are closed, blocking access. He needs to first find the security bypass switch and activate it. The power station can be accessed from a side room in the bar where you encounter Kravitch. Outside a window is an area with boxes and a fenced area in back. Shoot the lock on the metal gate and it will open. Use the switch to call the elevator and ride it down. The security room half dark and Gabe will need to use his flashlight to find the bypass switch. Activate the switch to complete the objective. Protect CBDC bomb squad To reach the CBDC officers, Gabe must go in the opposite direction from the start as he did to reach Kravitch. An alley between two buildings leads to another street, which leads to a vacant bank. Gabe must protect the CBDC officers inside while one of them disarms a viral bomb. Once the bomb is disarmed, the objective is completed. Tag viral bomb on upper level for CBDC Once the previous three objectives are completed, Gabe needs to enter the subway station via the entrance ramps. Upon entering the station, a viral bomb can be found along the tracks on the upper level. Tag the bomb with a beacon to complete this objective. Eliminate Rhoemer To pursue Rhoemer, Gabe must descend to the lower level either by using the main ramps or the service elevator, located in a side room marked "No exit." Another bomb is located at the far end of the platform near the tunnel to the main subway line. Reaching it will trigger the level's ending cutscene. Ending Gabe attempts to tag the main subway bomb with a beacon, but realizes that it is running a shorter timer and about to detonate. Lian tells Gabe that the bomb isn't viral, but it is too late. Gabe flees just before the bomb explodes. Several other explosives also detonate, destroying the station and several subway cars. Available weapons *Silenced 9 mm (starting weapon) *M-16 *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle (starting weapon) *Grenades (ammo crate) *M-79 (ammo crate) *Taser (starting weapon) Gallery Category:Syphon Filter Missions